1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power line communication (PLC), and more particularly, to an apparatus and method of displaying channel information in a power line communication network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some cases, it must be determined whether power line communication (PLC) can be performed between different points (for example, a point A and a point B). At this time, PLC devices are installed at the point A and the point B and then perform a communication application. By determining whether the communication is performed well by the communication application, it is determined whether the PLC can be performed between the two points A and B. Accordingly, when it is difficult to install a communication device or it takes much time and effort to execute the communication application, it takes much time and effort to find an adequate communication point.